


red, white, blue's in the sky

by adina_garten



Category: Body of Proof
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fourth of July, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1257892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adina_garten/pseuds/adina_garten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megan, Kate, and Lacey celebrate Fourth of July.</p>
            </blockquote>





	red, white, blue's in the sky

Kate comes into Megan’s personal life in the early summer. Their first kiss is on May 4 and it lasts for 36.5 seconds if you were  counting, and felt like five if you weren’t. Their relationship starts out rocky with Megan being confused, scared, and stubborn per usual. Kate manages to talk her off the proverbial cliff that is pushing Kate away. By the end of their first month as a thing/couple/whatever. They kiss at their respective homes and make terribly aggressive eye contact at the office. Lacey catches them one day when she comes to have lunch with Megan at the office. She falls into a fit of giggles. “You guys are really obvious.” she says before returning to her texting. They never need to clarify what was going on with their relationship/orientation/lives to her at all. It’s weird and great and Megan and Kate feel all the more comfortable around each other as a result.

 

Their three month anniversary approaches quickly and Kate chats enigmatically about fourth of July. Fourth of July’s on military base across the globe where the kids run around in the warm night in shorts and dresses that move with them, until they stop and watch the fireworks pop in a starry night while their parents drink Budweiser and flip hot dogs whatever the continent.

 

Her rants are met by a quiet Megan who admits that Independence Day never was quite her thing you see. With her Mom having barbecues for her swanky work friends and her dad too long dead to soothe the aching boredom and fireworks too distant to be anything but blips in a dark sky.

 

Kate demands their three month anniversary be spent celebrating Fourth of July in all of her free spirited tradition. Megan agrees, smiling with her nose scrunching ever so slightly because Kate’s love of fourth of july is childish and adorable. They rent a summer home isolated from the city where its quiet like the bases Kate knows so well and fireworks(Meg questions the legality, only for Kate’s career sake of course. Kate calls her chicken and kisses her on the nose.) Lacey’s ecstatic the whole time telling all her friends about her mom, her mom’s girlfriend, and all their explosives. Megan is half tempted to chuck her phone into the nearby lake.

 

The sun finally set and Megan's nerves are haywire as she’d like to keep all her fingers despite her paresthesia. But Kate and Lacey’s giddy excitement is worth all the anxiety. They set the fireworks off and lie on a picnic blanket Megan had wisely brought, cuddled together with Megan between her two favorite girls. Kate shushes Megan’s incessant chatter about fire hazards as the fireworks bloom.  Lacey claps wildly, “I love fourth of July”. And Megan looking directly at Kate when she whispers “Me too.” and for all intensive purposes it’s the first time she’s come close to telling Kate she loves her and fireworks are going on in many meanings of the word. Kate smiles and kisses her. Megan swears that her heart is gonna explode and Lacey squeals “I’m right here!”


End file.
